


Cosmo

by kkeuchi



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: After meeting you, a new me is unfolding. Right now at this moment I want to show you without regrets. I just want to make your heart beat under this night sky.
Relationships: Jang Yijeong | J.Pearl/Song Kyungil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and lyrics taken from Pentagon — Cosmo *.(๓´͈ ˘ `͈๓).* Please give it a listen!

Yijeong’s life had changed far too drastically in the course of a month. At first, he had nothing, but the first time he felt passion was when he met Kyungil. It was also when his heart fell for him.

As the second prince Yijeong had grown up under the idea that he or his older brother would be crowned king depending on their song. It wasn’t unusual as they were related to song birds, the wings on each of their backs as proof of that.

But Yijeong didn’t want to sing for the sake of being king. He wanted his song to have meaning, to be sung for a special reason. Never did he see the beauty in the scenery or simple things like the people around him did.

Thus, his song was dull and emotionless, and his parent’s attention was focused on his older brother. Which was fine with him, he wanted his song to be something more, something that he could honestly feel and come from his heart.

A month ago, he met Kyungil.

Three weeks ago, he fell in love with Kyungil.

A week ago, he sang for the succession for crown prince.

Six days ago, Kyungil had left his star.

It’s only been six days but Yijeong is missing Kyungil more than he thought he would. It hasn’t been all loneliness however, he’s been swept up in a flurry, constantly surrounded by others. A stark comparison from being alone just a few weeks ago.

Actually, he wasn’t always alone. Another person had come to his star and absolutely invaded Yijeong’s personal space.

Day and night, he still feels unused to the fact Kyungil is gone. He was an unstoppable impulse, hiding a mysterious power, like a black hole pulling Yijeong in. It’s useless, he can’t escape now, he wants no one else but Kyungil.

When he had sung his song six days ago, he wanted to add Kyungil’s name to it, but his breath got stuck in his throat. But it’s alright, Kyungil didn’t need to hear his name to know it was for him.

He surprised himself by writing and composing the song in three days. Yijeong was a nervous wreck, with Kyungil leaving and the selection coming so soon. Truth be told, Yijeong was indifferent to being king. It didn’t matter to him if Jaeho was chosen, he just wanted Kyungil to hear his song and for his feelings to reach him.

He misses those sleepless nights they had together, sitting outside with Kyungil pointing to other places in the galaxy and telling Yijeong what they held. He was envious at all these other places Kyungil had been, but the other said he was incredibly lonely, it was sad to leave all these people behind. Only remembering what bit of documentation he had from them.

Yijeong still spends his nights sitting outside, but he composes, drawing bits of the stories Kyungil had told him as inspiration for his songs. Under the sky, to the miracle that met him in this galaxy, a love song is being written for Kyungil.

It will be a love song sent to some light years ahead. For him, he’ll keep singing. He’s finally found his reason and heart.

Even if they’re apart, they feel the same. They’re both watching the same night sky. To a world that Kyungil opened for him, he fell through without hesitation, into his galaxy. It’s been different from then on, everything is new to Yijeong. Now those same scenery and simplicity he once called boring, are breathtaking because he experienced them with Kyungil.

Treasuring this once in a lifetime feeling, across the galaxy, over the stars will be the two of them. They who will be remembered beautifully.

If someday, they become stars, Yijeong prays to be next to Kyungil, even more than thousands of years later. Just like a star shining in the dark, he’s always blinding, even now.

For a little while longer, he’ll have to wait everyday, waiting for his love to return to him.

He is, the shooting star eternally threading through the sky. Yijeong watched his space ship for as long as he could, straining his eyes before there was a little blip and Yijeong could see no more.

Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, to the end of the galaxy, Yijeong will stay upon his little star, waiting for Kyungil to come back to him.

The ever pouring starlight of his kingdom is his feelings for him.

To reach him even just a bit, he keeps singing.

For his love to reach him, he keeps singing.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I care about this ship a lot still! I'm trying to work on a longer piece but unfortunately not a lot of progress has been made so I offer this meager fic for Valentine's Day hoping it'll be enough. 
> 
> If there's anyone's still reading this thank you! (●'◡'●) it's knowing that it's not just me who cares about History enough for like ten people which is what keeps me going!! Please I'd love more Storia friends that I can chat with (┬﹏┬）


End file.
